OS CS : 7 minutes au Paradis
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: Emma et Killian se sont rencontrés trois ans auparavant, en première année de fac. Trois années au cours desquelles les deux jeunes gens passaient leur temps à se crier dessus...niant l'existence de tout sentiment amoureux. Une soirée et le jeu 7 minutes au Paradis pourront-ils suffire pour que deux "têtes de mules" s'avouent leurs sentiments ?


**B** **on...un petit OS qui vient tout juste sortir de mon esprit. Bon...j'vous préviens, j'ai jamais joué à ce genre de jeu ! XD ! Mais c'est drôle lorsqu'on voit ce genre de trucs dans les séries US.**

 **Donc...l'histoire se déroule dans notre monde; les personnages sont des étudiants et, pour fêter l'obtention de leur diplôme, ces derniers vont organiser une p'tite soirée...musique, alcool (à consommer avec modération) et jeu au rendez-vous (même si l'essentiel de l'OS concernera le jeu, lol).**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient...sauf l'imagination, lol. **

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira mes cher(e)s mate !**

* * *

 **7 minutes au Paradis**

Troisième et dernière année d'université. Cela faisait trois ans qu'Emma et Killian s'étaient rencontré –en cours de littérature anglaise. Trois ans que les deux jeunes gens se cherchaient encore et encore, aimant se détester au grand damne de leurs amis. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils prétendaient tous deux –se détester. Mais ils ne trompaient pas leurs amis, notamment la plus folle d'entre eux : Ruby Lucas.

Ce soir-là, cette dernière avait convié tous ces amis afin de célébrer la réussite de leurs études.

11 jeunes diplômés, presque entassés, dans un petit studio d'à peine 20 m². Mais la promiscuité n'arrêtait certainement pas Ruby Lucas. Le plus important pour une soirée réussie était, pour la jeune femme, de la musique et de l'alcool. La recette gagnante pour une ambiance assurée.

Avec son fiancé, Victor Whale, et son amie d'enfance, Tink Bell, la jeune brune avait préparé des amuse-bouche ainsi que quelques tartes salés et sucrées. Tout était fin prêt lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent, à 19 heures pile.

Elsa était venue accompagnée de sa sœur, Anna, et de son beau-frère Kristoff. Les trois jeunes gens étaient tous originaires de Norvège et s'étaient retrouvés à l'université d'Harvard, à Cambridge, dans le cadre d'un échange universitaire au cours de leur première année. Tombés sur le charme de la ville du Massachussetts, ils s'étaient finalement décidés à rester pour le reste de leur cursus.

Arrivèrent ensuite Lowell Tracey, le petit-ami de Tink, avec Will Scarlett, le meilleur ami de Victor. Lowell était un jeune musicien très talentueux, dont les chansons étaient emplies de messages d'amour et d'espoir. Sa muse ? Sa petite-amie. Will, lui, était le pitre du groupe. Celui qui réussissait à se faire remarquer des façons les plus improbables possibles. Dernier exemple en date ? Retrouvé au petit matin, entièrement nu et bouteille de whiskey en main, près du bureau de la doyenne de la faculté.

Emma, Killian et Belle furent les derniers à arriver. Emma était la meilleure amie de Ruby, elle avait fait le lycée ensemble. Elle avait été la seule à la soutenir lorsque son petit-ami, Neal, avait lâchement rompu en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte –du moins lorsqu'Emma lui avait émis la possibilité qu'elle puisse l'être. Dans son malheur, elle avait la « chance » de cette fausse alerte. 17 ans et mère, n'était certainement pas dans ses projets de vie.

Killian, lui, avait quitté l'Irlande pour rejoindre les Etats-Unis avec ses parents et son frère lorsqu'il était âgé de 14 ans. Il était le genre d'étudiant brillant mais un peu trop sûr de ses capacités…et de son charme. Son charme…indéniable, bien entendu. Grand, brun, yeux bleus envoûtants, barbe de trois jours –mais tout de même soignée, le parfait style du _bad boy_ tout de cuir vêtu et surtout son accent. Les femmes étaient nombreuses à courir à sa porte. Ce dernier point était la chose qu'Emma _détestait le plus_ chez lui…toutes ces filles qui venaient se pavaner devant lui et lui, fière, qui en profitaient largement. Bien entendu, cela n'était pas de la jalousie pour la jeune blonde. Pas du tout.

Belle était la petite nouvelle du groupe. Elle venait de reprendre ses études de Lettres, après avoir divorcé de son mari –un homme qui n'avait cessé de trahir sa confiance, abusant de pauvres personnes afin d'accroître encore et encore son pouvoir. Elle regrettait parfois d'avoir signé les papiers mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle devait, elle aussi, réaliser ses rêves et découvrir le monde.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein, rires et cris fusaient de toute part, mêlés à la musique en fond. Les plaintes des tout nouveaux voisins de Ruby, un jeune couple et un nourrisson, les contraignirent alors à baisser le volume de la musique et de leurs cris. Très vite, la maître des lieux proposa :

« -Un 7 minutes au Paradis, ça vous dit ?

-Sommes-nous pas un peu vieux pour cela, Ruby ? rétorqua aussitôt Emma en riant.

-De quoi as-tu peur Swan ? lança Killian d'un ton moqueur, ne me dis pas que toi, Emma Swan, a peur du noir ?

-Va te faire voir, Jones ! s'exclama aussitôt la blonde ».

Le jeune brun continua de rire aux éclats, manquant presque de s'étouffer.

 _Idiot !_ Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver parfois !

« -Alors les gens, tentés ou pas ? répéta Ruby.

-Allez, go ! lancèrent-ils tous en cœur ».

7 minutes au Paradis. La dernière qu'Emma y avait jouée, elle s'était retrouvée dans un placard avec Neal…mais tous deux sortaient déjà ensemble, l'excitation était donc beaucoup moins grande.

Ruby, aidé de Victor, avait noté sur des bouts de papiers les noms de tous les amis pour procéder à un tirage au sort. Les placards indisponibles, ils avaient finalement décidé de prendre la salle de bain pour s'enfermer à deux.

« Regarde un peu la taille de ta salle de bain _, love,_ avait dit Killian, nous pouvons aisément utiliser le mot « placard » pour la décrire ! ».

Et il n'avait pas tort. Sa salle de bain était minuscule. Une douche, un lavabo et des cabinets…le tout tellement serré qu'il était presque impossible de s'y rendre à plus de deux.

Les noms furent piochés l'un après l'autre, jusqu'aux deux derniers :

« -Emma et Killian, s'écria Ruby, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ! s'énerva la jeune blonde. Avoue que t'as fait exprès de nous coller ensemble !

-Peut-être bien, ricana Ruby. Mais les papiers ont parlé, vous devez vous y soumettre. DANS LA SALLE DE BAINS VOUS DEUX ! ».

La moue au visage, Emma se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain, s'apprêtant à passe 7 minutes avec Killian. Bien entendu, rien ne l'obligeait à l'embrasser même si, en général, cela était presque obligatoire.

Killian referma la porte derrière eux et, au grand étonnement d'Emma, lui aussi ne semblait pas ravi de la ruse de leur amie. Il s'appuya alors contre la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol. Tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il souffla, puis rejoignant le regard d'Emma lui dit :

« -Je suis désolé, _love._

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ».

La jeune blonde le rejoignit, se serrant presque à lui en raison de la promiscuité de la pièce. Après quelques secondes de silence, Emma ajouta :

« -Ruby et son délire. Je ne sais où elle sort ce truc…toi et moi, vraiment…nous n'arrêtons pas de nous crier dessus.

-Aye, murmura Killian, comment peut-elle croire qu'une femme aussi exceptionnelle que toi peut avoir des sentiments, peina-t-il à dire avant de lâcher tristement, pour un mec comme moi ».

Emma détourna aussitôt son regard vers lui. Venait-il réellement de dire ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu ? Avait-il utilisé le mot « exceptionnelle » pour la désigner ? Espérait-il qu'elle ressente à son encontre des sentiments –amoureux ?

« Tu te trompes sur moi, Killian. Je suis tout sauf exceptionnelle…et…tu…, bégaya la jeune femme, tu es un bon gars –même si parfois tu aimes faire croire le contraire, tu mérites mieux qu'une pauvre fille abîmée. Tu pourrais avoir la femme que tu veux…ce ne sont pas les prétendantes qui manquent à l'appel ».

Killian discerna une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux d'Emma –dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Le regard sincère, il lui répondit en souriant timidement :

« La seule femme que je veux, la seule avec qui je veux _**réellement**_ être, aussi exceptionnelle soit-elle, ne semble pas vouloir de moi ».

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser l'identité de cette femme. Son regard parlait pour lui. C'était elle. Il voulait être avec elle, réellement avec elle. Emma le regarda, un voile clair sur les yeux, puis lui sourit. Elle s'approcha doucement du jeune homme, des millions de papillons au ventre, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Killian ne réalisait pas complètement ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, ses doigts parcouraient la chevelure dorée de la jeune femme, sa langue caressait tendrement celle d'Emma. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent de nouveau, heureux.

Emma caressa alors le visage du jeune homme puis, se positionna à califourchon sur lui avant de l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Leur langue, cette fois-ci, s'entrechoquèrent encore et encore au rythme d'une danse enflammée.

Elle l'aimait. Elle était indéniablement tombée amoureuse de Killian Jones, malgré tous ses efforts. La vérité, c'est qu'elle était perdue dès le départ, dès l'instant où ses yeux plongèrent dans _l'océan Killian Jones._

Il l'aimait. Il était tombé totalement fou amoureux d'Emma Swan. Il l'avait su dès le début…un coup de foudre, comme on dit.

Mais tous deux avaient été trop fières pour s'avouer leurs sentiments…sans compter la peur d'être rejetés, d'avoir le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois.

Leur front collés l'un à l'autre, Emma lui demanda en chuchotant :

« -Quand as-tu su ?

-Et bien…je crois, je crois que je l'ai su le premier jour…non, à la seconde où je t'ai vue, _my love_ , avoua le jeune brun en lui caressant la joue, et toi ?

-Je…ne sais pas quand exactement. J'ai…comme ressenti quelque chose le premier jour aussi mais, au fil du temps, te voir avec d'autres filles me rendait de plus en plus folle…je détestais toutes ces filles, je détestais les voir collées à toi.

-Donc, tu étais bien jalouse, Emma ? questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils ».

Emma lui assena un petit coup sur la poitrine, tout en fronçant les sourcils avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Après tout, c'était le cas. Oui…elle pouvait le dire aujourd'hui, elle était jalouse de toutes ces filles, chanceuses, qui avaient la chance d'embrasser Killian Jones.

« -Idiot ! Tu sais que t'es un idiot, hein ? Bien sûr que j'étais jalouse…elles avaient la chance d'embrasser Killian Jones.

-Amoureux, _my love_ , rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Quoi ?

-Je préfère amoureux à idiot, précisa Killian, je trouve que ça sonne mieux, pas toi ? ».

La jeune femme se retenait difficile de rire. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule, étouffant ainsi les rires qui sortaient tout juste de sa bouche. Emma redressa alors sa tête et commença à embrasser le jeune homme, chastement. Se léchant les lèvres, elle le regarda puis lui susurra :

« Ça sonne bien, oui ».

Elle continua d'un ton joueur et charmeur :

« -Mais je pense que tu peux faire mieux.

-Mieux ? s'étonna-t-il, comment ?

-Mmh…en me disant qui est l'heureuse élue, répondit Emma le sourire aux lèvres ».

Killian la regarda, émerveillé. La femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur était assise sur lui, à le caresser, à l'embrasser. Il avait tant rêvé à ce jour. C'était elle…l'élue de son cœur.

« Ne le sais-tu donc pas, Emma ? prononça-t-il à voix basse, c'est toi. Je suis amoureux d'Emma Swan, totalement, profondément amoureux de la femme la plus exceptionnelle ».

Prenant une inspiration, il ajouta après quelques secondes de réflexion :

« Je t'aime, Emma Swan. Comme jamais je n'avais aimé avant ».

Une larme perla timidement à l'œil de la jeune blonde. Ceci était beaucoup plus qu'elle n'avait demandé. Posant ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme, elle confessa à son tour :

« Je t'aime aussi, Killian Jones ».

Les 7 minutes venaient à leur fin. Lorsqu'ils entendirent Ruby crier que le temps était écoulé, les deux jeunes amants se levèrent, déçus que le temps se soit écoulé si rapidement.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, liant leurs mains, avant de sortir de la petite pièce, tentant de ne pas faire transparaître les émotions qui les avaient habitées durant ces 7 dernières minutes. Ils voulaient garder cela secret, du moins pour l'instant.

A peine s'étaient-ils assis sur le canapé, Ruby lança, d'un air amusé :

« -Alors ? Racontez ! Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Plus ? Allez, peu importe, racontez !

-Oh…il m'a juste amené à l'orgasme 7 fois…une fois par minute…franchement, waouh, putain, ce jeu porte bien son nom ! s'exclama Emma d'un ton moqueur, suffisant ? ».

Tous furent surpris par cette réponse, Killian le premier. Mais Emma n'avait pas totalement tort…ce jeu portait bien son nom. Ces 7 minutes avaient été si magiques…ces minutes l'avait totalement transporté dans un autre monde –au Paradis oui.

« -Ce n'est pas bien de te moquer, Emma ! finit par répondre Ruby.

-Parce que c'est bien de truquer le jeu afin de piéger tes amis ?

-Elle a raison, _bad form_ Ruby ! ajouta Killian.

-Okay, okay ! J'ai eu tort. Surtout que franchement, hein. Avec les deux idiots que vous êtes, c'était plus que probable que ça ne fonctionne pas ! Tellement têtus que vous refusez de voir ce que tout le monde voie ! ».

* * *

La soirée des jeunes gens se termina vers les 3 heures du matin. Tous repartirent à pieds à leur domicile, ce qui n'était pas si gênant puisqu'ils habitaient tous dans la même résidence universitaire (juste des immeubles différents).

Belle, Emma et Killian se dirigèrent vers la droite, tandis que Lowell, Tink, les sœurs Arendelle, Kristoff et Will se rendirent à gauche. L'appartement de Belle fut le premier. Celle-ci embrassa ses deux amis et, avant de les quitter lança d'un ton amical :

« -Hey, surtout ne vous entretuez pas sur les 20 mètres qu'il reste !

-Bien sûr, Belle ! répondit Killian. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Belle, déclara Emma à son tour.

-Bonne nuit à vous deux aussi ! ».

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent, en silence. Après quelques pas, Emma glissa sa main dans celle de Killian, entremêlant ainsi leurs doigts. Ils étaient si bien ainsi : se donnant tout simplement la main, éclairés par une lune pleine, leurs cheveux caressés par une légère brise...amoureux.

Encore une fois, le chemin fut trop court. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme, se souriant. La jeune blonde lui attrapa alors sa deuxième main, se rapprochant très près du corps du jeune brun, puis lui proposa d'un ton entendeur :

« -Tu pourrais monter, avec moi…

-Emma, murmura-t-il. Je ne pense pas que ça une bonne idée.

-Tu…je…n'as pas envie ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr que si, _my love_. Plus que tout mais, dit-il nerveusement, je veux t'inviter à un rendez-vous avant ».

 _Adorable idiot_. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il voulait attendre. Qu'il voulait faire les choses biens, ne pas les précipiter. Emma, heureuse de sa réponse, le taquina tout de même :

« -Je ne pensais pas que le célèbre Killian Jones était si…romantique.

-Mmh, juste avec toi, Emma, murmura Killian avant de continuer d'un ton peu confiant, veux-tu sortir avec moi demain soir ? ».

En réponse, la jeune femme l'embrassa avec passion, se détachant difficilement de ses lèvres et, c'est la respiration haletante qu'elle ajouta :

« -19 heures, c'est bon ?

-C'est parfait. Bonne nuit, Emma.

-Bonne nuit, Killian ».

Ils leur avaient finalement fallu trois ans et 7 minutes au Paradis pour franchir le pas, s'avouer leurs sentiments. Mais cela n'était que le début. Le début d'une histoire qui s'avérait plus que prometteuse.

* * *

 _ **Dix ans plus tard.** _

Dix longues et belles années s'étaient écoulées, jour pour jour, depuis cette fameuse soirée qui avait changé leur vie à jamais.

Aujourd'hui, Emma et Killian était mariés et heureux, tant du point de vue professionnel que familial.

Killian avait obtenue une Chaire de Recherche sur la civilisation celtique dans l'Irlande du Ier siècle avant notre ère, dans le département Civilisations protohistorique de l'université d'Harvard.

Emma s'était, elle, dirigée vers le journalisme et avait ouvert, avec ses amies Elsa et Ruby, une agence consacrée au journalisme littéraire.

Ils avaient la femme -et homme- de leur rêve, le job de leur rêve depuis près de deux ans. Ils n'attendaient plus qu'une chose, ou quelqu'un pour être précis, pour rendre leur vie encore plus parfaite : leur bébé.

Deux ans à essayer. Deux ans où doutes, peurs, joies, se succédaient. Etaient-ils réellement faits pour être parents ? Etait-ce le destin ou une autre force qui faisait échouer chaque tentative ?

Puis, un matin, le miracle s'était produit...Emma était tombée enceinte. Un petit garçon. Leur petit garçon.

Pour lui donner un meilleur cadre de vie, ils avaient fait le choix d'acheter une belle et grande maison en banlieue, à égale distance entre l'université et l'agence de journalisme d'Emma. Dans un quartier très familial, avec crèche et école à proximité.

Killian, déjà papa poule, avait décidé de fabriquer lui-même le lit de son fils. Un beau lit en bois de pin, décoré minutieusement sur le thème de la mer. Emma aimait le taquiner sur ses dons en ébénisterie (parce qu'il était vraiment doué, un manuel pur et dur, mais aussi très bon intellectuel). Il lui répétait à chaque fois la même chose :

« _My love_ , lorsque tu verras le travail de mon père...là, tu verras du talent».

Mais elle avait vu les meubles de son père, et franchement, Killian n'avait rien à lui envier. Bien sûr, le travail de son père était exceptionnellement bon, mais l'ébénesterie était son métier. Pour un "bricoleur du dimanche" (c'est ainsi que Killian se décrivait), il avait beaucoup beaucoup de talent.

Tout avait été terminé il y a deux mois. Chambre peinte impeccablement, meublée et décorée; les armoires pleines de vêtements -pliés et rangés par tailles, jusqu'au un an !

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Leur fils, leur petit Sascha venait de naître. Une petite boule toute rose de 3 kg 350 pour 52 cm. Une petite touffe noire sur la tête et des yeux...les mêmes que sa mère.

Ayant accouché le matin, Emma eut la chance de rentrer chez elle, avec son bébé, le soir-même.

«-Tu vois, _love,_ il a tes yeux ! Je te l'avais dit ! s'exclama enjoué le jeune papa.

-Aye, mais il a tes cheveux, Killian».

Assise dans le rocking chair, fabriqué par le grand-père cette fois-ci, Emma se balançait avec leur fils dans les bras. Killian était debout, à ses côtés, regardant avec amour les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Non...ils étaient sa vie.

«-Hey _babe,_ interpella Emma, tu réalises qu'aujourd'hui cela fait dix ans, jour pour jour, que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments ? Dix ans depuis _7 jours au Paradis_ ?

-Waouh, souffla-t-il, dix ans déjà. Je ne vois même pas le temps passé tellement je suis heureux, _love_. Tu entends ça _little mate_ , dit-il en prenant la petite main de son fils, dix ans que Maman et Papa ont arrêté de faire les têtes de mules !

-Je ne suis pas une tête de mule, bouda Emma avant de porter son regard sur le nourrisson, ton Papa me rendait dingue tout simplement...avec toutes ces filles...ne fais surtout pas comme lui, hein.

-Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je suis diablement beau, love, dit-il en arquant un sourcil, et notre fils aura autant de succès que moi ...regarde les parents ! ».

Emma lui lança un regard noir, ce qui le fit ajouter :

«-Mais...un jour...un jour tu rencontreras la femme de ta vie, dit-il en s'accroupissant afin de lui baiser le front, tout comme je l'ai rencontrée en ta mère et aucune autre femme ne comptera à tes yeux -à l'exception de ta mère, bien sûr».

Killian se redressa afin de coucher son fils dans le lit. Les deux jeunes parents s'embrassèrent, se caressant le nez l'un l'autre, s'enlaçant.

«-Je t'aime, Killian, chuchota la jeune blonde.

-Je t'aime aussi, Emma...mais peut-être devrions nous profiter que Sascha dorme, pour nous reposer un peu. Surtout toi.

-Yep, tu as raison».

Ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre à coucher et s'allongèrent dans leur lit. Leur fils se réveilla une heure plus tard. Les nuits allaient être dures mais cela en valait tellement la peine.

Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé être aussi heureux. Ils avaient enfin leur propre famille avec leur fils qui les comblait de joie un peu plus chaque jour. Dans quelques années, peut-être un quatrième membre viendra agrandir la famille Jones.

* * *

 **So, review ? Parce que ça donne le sourire ! :-D**


End file.
